Instituto Houken
by TenshiNoTsubasa1
Summary: El instituto Houken es bien conocido por sus estudiantes de calidad excepcional y gran inteligencia. Un instituto privado donde las familias más adineradas envían a sus hijos. Pero en él también se encuentran algunos de los alumnos más problemáticos, entre ellos Zoro Roronoa. Sanji, que es un alumno ejemplar, tendrá un encuentro bastante especial con el peliverde en una fiesta.


**1\. La fiesta**

El instituto Houken es bien conocido por sus estudiantes de calidad excepcional y gran inteligencia. Un instituto privado donde las familias más adineradas envían a sus hijos. La mayoría de los que llegan al final consiguen entrar en la _Tokyo University,_ la más importante de todo el país. Pero hay algo que el instituto tiene bien escondido y que nadie sabe sobre ello. Sus alumnos más problemáticos.

Zoro Roronoa es uno de esos estudiantes. Alto, guapo y con un cuerpo delgado de adolescente pero que destaca entre el resto por sus músculos tonificados. Mucha gente le acusa de tintarse el pelo, ya que su color es verde, y eso le ha provocado muchas discusiones con los profesores. Él simplemente dice que es su color natural y que si no le creen que puede demostrarlo enseñando lo que hiciera falta. Esa picardía y lengua le cuesta más de un castigo.

A simple vista se ve que Zoro es mal alumno, uno de los chulos del instituto. Pero el más guapo y sexy, con sus expresiones y el pendiente en su oreja, conquista a cualquiera. También es al que mejor le sienta el uniforme y quien más liga. Está casi siempre desterrado a la zona de castigo, donde están aquellos alumnos de los cuales el instituto Houken reniega, pero nadie puede negar que Zoro es especial y tiene dotes de liderazgo. Su banda es la más temida de todo el lugar y más de una jugarreta (o incluso paliza) gastan.

Por el otro lado está Sanji. Un chico muy alto, tal vez de los que más estatura tienen en la escuela. Con un sedoso pelo rubio y ojos azules claros como el agua, que dejan a cualquiera impregnado de ellos. Correcto, educado y estudioso. Es el chico perfecto. Muchas chicas están locas por él y él a la vez por ellas, que le gustan todas. La única pega que alguien puede sacarle es que fuma. No puede pasar sus días sin un cigarrillo, pero lo compensa con sus artes culinarias.

Su cuerpo es delgado, pero bastante sensual y aunque a falta de mucho musculo, bien marcado. Sin duda alguna es quien más destaca entre todos y se nota cuando camina por los pasillos de instituto. Capta la atención de todos los estudiantes que desean ser como él, todos menos uno: Zoro.

Sanji abre la puerta de clase y entra, varia gente se calla en ese momento y otros siguen a lo suyo. Busca su sitio y se acomoda, sacando los libros a pesar de que el profesor aún no ha llegado. Zoro se encuentra sentado en su sitio, con una expresión de mal humor como siempre. Tiene sus ojos cerrados y sus dos manos en la nuca, las piernas estiradas sobre el pupitre. Parece que está durmiendo, pero no es así. De vez en cuando abre un poco sus ojos para mirar de reojo al rubio. _Maldito niñato pijo_ , piensa, tal vez con cierta envidia, aunque no quiera admitirlo.

Uno de los amigos de Sanji comienza a hablar con él y el peliverde pone el oído. Puede ser muy cotilla.

— ¡Sanji! ¿Te has enterado? —dice el desconocido.

—No, ¿De qué? —Pregunta el rubio con cierto tono de interés en su voz.

—Esta noche hay una fiesta —baja el tono de voz, como si quisiera que la conversación fuera privada, aunque el plan le estuviera saliendo mal—. Será en casa de Yuta, Vendrás, ¿No? —mira a los ojos azules de su amigo, como suplicando que aceptara.

 _¿Una fiesta?,_ Zoro sonríe. Eso suena bastante bien para el peliverde, que hace mucho tiempo que no pisa una. Por la forma que el amigo de Sanji habla, parece una fiesta de esas privadas de pijos que celebran los más estudiosos del instituto. Ya está imaginando lo que sería aparecer con toda su pandilla y demostrarles a esos pringados lo que era una fiesta de verdad.

Sigue escuchando a escondidas todo, la hora, cómo llegar, no pierde detalle. Y una vez sabe toda la información se levanta, haciendo ruido con la silla y camina hacia la puerta. No iba a tragarse esa clase tan pesada, iría a reunirse con sus amigos y contarle todo. Antes de salir del aula cruza una mirada con Sanji y le sonríe ligeramente. _No sabe lo que le espera._

Ya son las diez de la noche y la fiesta lleva una hora en marcha cuando Zoro aparece en la puerta de la casa de Yuta con sus amigos. Es el líder quien toca al timbre y espera con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su vaquero.

Zoro lleva una camisa un poco desarreglada, con un lado ligeramente metido bajo el pantalón y el otro suelto. Los botones de su pecho caen desabrochados, dejando entrever parte de su sensual piel. Alguna que otra cicatriz, por las batallas en las que ha participado, se puede apreciar. Sus pendientes dorados relucen hasta en la noche, llenando de encanto su carismático rostro. Por muy malo que sea hay que admitir que guapo es.

Yuta no tarda demasiado en abrir la puerta y cuando se encuentra con el grupo se queda boquiabierto y sus piernas empiezan a temblar.

—¿Q-qué hacéis vosotros aquí? —Llega a decir en su nerviosismo y no se atreve a mirar a la cara a Zoro.

—Venimos a la fiesta, ¿No nos habías invitado? —responde con chulería, mirando a sus amigos para que le den la razón y después da un paso al frente—. Déjanos pasar, no te daremos muchos problemas —Yuta se queda estupefacto en el sitio hasta que de un golpe de hombros Zoro lo aparta, indicando con un gesto de mano a sus amigos que entraran.

Toda la gente que hay en la fiesta se queda mirando al grupo. Unas miradas son de temor, otras de curiosidad, algunas de diversión y para qué mentir, muchas chicas de la fiesta agradecen la presencia de los chicos

Zoro recorre toda la zona con la mirada, fijándose en las preciosas chicas que hay y silba de forma bravucona—. Chicos, esta noche hay diversión —se dispersan entonces y cada uno se va a montarse su propia fiesta.

Los amigos de Zoro cambian la música, empiezan a tirar cosas, mezclan el alcohol de formas muy peligrosas. Al final lo que es una fiesta para pijos se convierte en una típica de ellos.

El ambiente ahora se ha tornado más caliente y animal. Han atenuado algunas luces, la gente baila con más pasión, todos parecen divertirse más. Gritos de chicas, un montón de alcohol por todos lados, hasta los chicos parecen más valientes esa noche. Sólo pasa una hora más, pero suficiente para que mucha gente pierda la cordura. Incluido Zoro, que ha bebido por un tubo todo lo que se ha encontrado.

Sanji está en una esquina, con un cubata que casi ni ha empezado en la mano. Habla con Yuta que se encuentra a su lado.

—Odio lo que han hecho, les odio. No puedo aguantar lo idiotas que son —responde, colocando de nuevo el cigarrillo en sus labios.

El rubio no deja de mirar al peliverde, que se encuentra en una especie de tonteo raro con una chica. Se puede decir que está más que borracho. Ella finge que en realidad no se siente atraída, poniendo su mano en el pectoral de Zoro para apartarle ligeramente, pero en sus ojos se puede apreciar que está llena de deseo por el chico. Eso enfada a Sanji de alguna forma. _Encima tiene que ligar_ , piensa y se saca el cigarrillo mosqueado, echando el humo.

Zoro se da cuenta de que alguien le está observando y de reojo mira al rubio, sonriendo de lado sutilmente. Vuelve a poner su atención en la chica, siendo esta vez más consciente de sus acciones y llevando el tonteo a un nuevo nivel. Pasa su mano por la cintura de ella, acariciando suavemente mientras acerca sus labios a la oreja, mirando de vez en cuando a Sanji.

—No aguanto este show más —le dice a su amigo y vuelve a depositar el cigarrillo en sus labios, yéndose hacia otra sala.

El peliverde se percata de eso y con un gesto de mano indica a la chica que espere un momento. Va tras él, sin saber bien por qué. Lo más seguro es que fuera el alcohol o sus ganas incesantes de molestar.

Sanji llega hasta una puerta que da al aseo, la abre y entra, pero antes de poder cerrar siente una presión desde fuera que no se lo permite. Zoro ha apoyado su mano sobre ésta y la abre, entrando detrás de él y cerrando a su espalda.

El rubio se queda perplejo al verle ahí y siente cierto miedo en su cuerpo. ¿Y sí le iba a hacer algo? Aprieta con sus labios aún más el cigarrillo y se mantiene recto donde está. _Lo importante es mostrar seguridad._

—¿Qué coño haces aquí? —Pregunta de forma soez, cruzándose de brazos.

—Qué mal hablado para ser tan excelente estudiante —Zoro responde con una forma de hablar que indica que está borracho. Su tono es una mezcla entre algo gracioso a la par que sensual—. He venido a hacerte una visita —sonríe, dejando escapar una leve risa.

El gesto de desagrado de Sanji lo dice todo—. Vete, por favor. Ya has hecho bastante arruinando esta fiesta como para que ahora no me dejes ni mear tranquilo

Zoro se apoya contra la puerta y de forma disimulada cierra con pestillo, sin que el contrario se dé cuenta—. Mea entonces, yo te miro —el tono de voz es ahora más calmado y sensual, pero aún se puede ver en sus ojos que está ciego perdido.

Sanji coloca una mueca de asco en su rostro—. Eres imbécil. Te he dicho que te largues, ¡Joder! —está bastante quemado por todo lo que ha tenido que aguantar en el día y eso le lleva a tomar la decisión de empujar a Zoro, pero éste le detiene, sujetándole de las muñecas y cambia las tornas.

Cuando el rubio se quiere dar cuenta, está ahora él espalda contra la puerta y aprisionado por el cuerpo del peliverde. El rostro de Zoro está tan cerca que puede oler el aroma del alcohol. Un poco de ceniza del cigarro cae entre los dos. Sanji mantiene la mirada, de forma desafiante, pero la de Zoro no tiene el mismo matiz. Todo lo contrario, le está mirando de otra forma, con cierto fuego en sus ojos que indica algo de ¿Juego? ¿Deseo?

—Sólo quiero divertirme un poco —susurra con picardía y aprieta más las muñecas de Sanji contra la puerta, hasta hacerle daño—. Anda… déjame un poco —sonríe de lado y poco a poco va dejando las manos del chico libres para ir descendiendo hasta quedar de rodillas justo en frente de él, pero muy cerca—. Te gustará… —las manos de Zoro alcanzan el cinturón del rubio y comienza a desabrocharlo. Éste se saca el cigarro de los labios y se queda perplejo mirando desde arriba. Abre su boca por la sorpresa y piensa en detenerle, pero por algún motivo no lo hace.

Una vez ha soltado el cinturón, baja la bragueta y acto seguido el bóxer lo suficiente como para dejar el miembro dormido de Sanji al descubierto. Se fija en su vello púbico, de un color rubio claro y en el tamaño de su hombría—. Es grande —mira hacia arriba, como un niño travieso, riendo ligeramente y sin previo aviso se lo mete en la boca, lamiendo con bastantes ganas.

Sanji libera un gemido y se deja hacer. No quería detenerle antes, menos ahora. Algo en su subconsciente le ha parado y le ha obligado a dejarse. Sanji ha soñado con algo parecido muchas veces.

Zoro sigue con su tarea, disfrutando del sabor de aquel miembro sobre su lengua. Lo demostraba con algún que otro sonido, como si estuviera chupando un chupachups que le estaba resultando delicioso. Poco a poco sentía como la virilidad del rubio comenzaba a crecer, abarcando más espacio en el interior de su boca y generando más presión en su lengua. No le llevó mucho tiempo para tenerla toda dura en su boca. Al lograrlo se la saca de la boca, llevando una mano a su tronco para masturbarla mientras se detiene para mirarle—. ¿Te gusta? —Pregunta con ese tono ebrio.

Sanji le mira desde arriba un poco sonrojado, avergonzado por la respuesta que va a dar—. Sí, sigue…

El problemático alumno sonríe y suelta el miembro para volver a introducírselo en la boca, chupándolo entero sin ayuda de ninguna mano. Va hacia delante y hacia atrás, dejando que entre gran parte en su boca y le roce la garganta, llevando su lengua por todo el recorrido, ensuciando de saliva todo lo que pilla.

Los suspiros de Sanji se tornan poco a poco en gemidos. Lleva de nuevo su cigarro a los labios, fumando de éste mientras no pierde detalle de esa felación tan buena que Zoro le está haciendo. El contrario sigue mamando con intensidad, usando su lengua en el glande con fuerza y disfrutando de hasta la última gota de presemen que libera.

Deja escapar el humo de entre sus labios y justo en ese momento descubre que no hay nada mejor en la vida que fumarse un cigarrillo mientras un chico tan jodidamente guapo como Zoro te la está chupando. _¿Con qué esto es lo que te sucede cuando te emborrachas?_ _Que vas mamando pollas por ahí_ , piensa Sanji, con una sonrisa pícara.

La cabeza de Zoro sigue hacia delante y hacia atrás, tragando hasta el último centímetro de esa hombría. Sanji lleva su mano a los cabellos verdes del chico, pero éste le aparta la mano de un manotazo. Se saca el miembro de la boca, succionando en el glande antes de hacerlo y le mira con una sonrisa—. Lo siento, Sanji, mando yo —responde de forma bravucona y pasa su lengua desde la base hasta la punta con bastante sensualidad—. Tu polla es la mejor que he probado —y de golpe deja que entre de nuevo entera en su boca hasta chocar contra lo hondo de su garganta. Sigue con la felación, aumentando el ritmo con fiereza y usando su lengua de manera traviesa. Sabe lo que está buscando y sabe también que lo va a conseguir pronto.

Sanji se deja vencer, perdiendo la cordura por lo bien que lo hace. Apoya su espalda más contra la puerta si es posible y sus gemidos aumentan. El placer que siente se hace demasiado grande como para sostenerlo y comienza a comprender que ya le quedaba poco. ¿Debe avisarle? Se fija de nuevo en como Zoro se la come de esa forma tan abrumadora. Nota en él el deseo de probar toda su esencia y decide entonces no avisarle de nada. _Que sea una sorpresa…_

El peliverde continua con aquello, yendo a máxima velocidad. Nota su boca cansada, no puede estar mucho más tiempo así, pero de repente palpa con su lengua como el miembro del chico bombea y aguanta un poco más. Lo que está buscando ya está ahí. Siendo una grata sorpresa, Zoro comienza a sentir todos los chorros de semen de esa rica polla y se traga todo lo que puede. Su boca rebosa del líquido blanco y se ve agobiado, no puede tragar más y se saca el miembro de la boca, por lo que el último chorro le da en toda la mejilla. Eso le obliga a cerrar los ojos por si acaso. Quedan unas gotas en la punta que él mismo se encarga de limpiar con su lengua una vez ha tragado lo anterior.

Sanji está de pie, pero débil, mirando completamente sonrojado a Zoro. Éste último le dedica una mirada traviesa y se levanta. Se dirige al lavabo, que tiene un espejo justo encima y mira todo el chorro de semen que ahí en su rostro—. Joder, como manchas —aún se nota que sigue borracho. Abre el grifo y empieza a lavarse la cara. El rubio está sin palabras observando toda la escena. Su miembro descansa y el cigarrillo se le ha caído hasta de la boca cuando llegó al orgasmo. Ya no sabe ni por donde está.

Una vez se ha lavado se acerca de nuevo a Sanji, pasa una mano por sus propios y húmedos labios y le susurra cerca del oído—. Vamos, la fiesta acaba de comenzar —quita el pestillo y sale de nuevo, cerrando tras de sí y dejando a Sanji ahí solo en el aseo, completamente estupefacto.

 _La fiesta acaba de comenzar,_ repite en su mente y se pregunta qué más puede quedar aun cuando lo que acaba de suceder es completamente irracional y parece un sueño más que otra cosa. Pero entonces escucha a alguien gritar, _¡Vamos a jugar a la botella!_ Y su cuerpo pierde la energía de nuevo por el nerviosismo.


End file.
